


All In

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assassin AU, Bromance, Cute, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Burn, idek, kpop, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four mysterious figures crash the assembly hall and demand that the school give them Changkyun.</p><p>Why you ask.</p><p>Because apparently, he's the reincarnation of their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the four horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO TIRED.
> 
> REALLY TIRED.
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR READING, COMMENTING AND THE KUDOS! THEY'RE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!!
> 
> -QUEENMAO :)
> 
> P.S // I'M TIRED.

>  
> 
> _**When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, “Come.” I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth**_.
> 
>  
> 
> \- _**Revelation 6:7- 8[ **˄**](http://apostolic.interlinearbible.org/Revelation/6.htm) **NASB****_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't understand they have to make a big deal out of everything" Minhyuk grumbles, "And now, because I don't have the correct shoes on, I have to sit in the back row all alone"

 

Kihyun patts his back, "Should've worn the right shoes then"  
 

Minhyuk glares at him, "I take that back. I'm glad I'm sitting in the back row on my own"

 

"The assembly is only twenty minutes long" Changkyun butts in, "I'm sure you'll survive"

 

Minhyuk turns and glares at Changkyun, "It's amazing how anyone survives these assemblies, there that boring"  
 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

"Wake up" Kihyun hisses, nudging Changkyun head off his shoulder.

 

Chankgyun opens his eye's, "That was uncalled for"

 

"Don't use me as your own personal pillow then"  
 

"I'm so your-"

 

The large windows that are on the left and right walls of the assembly hall suddenly crash inwards and shrieks of surprise ring through the air. Changkyun watches in horror as four people rise of the floor from where they were just crouching.

 

"Did they just crash through the windows?" Kihyun cries, "What the fuck is going on?"  
 

"I have no-"  
 

"No need to panic" one the men, the one with black hair says, "We haven't come here to hurt any of you, we've just come to collect someone is all"  
 

"Couldn't they have used the front door then" Kihyun whispers harshly, "Are they even human? They jumped through the goddamn windows for crying out loud!"  
 

Changkyun can see the teachers in the room watching the four strangers closely, waiting for things to go airy.

 

"We've come to collect Lim Changkyun" another one of the men says, the one with bright blonde hair, "Hand him over to us and we'll go"

 

Changkyun can feel all the air drain from his lungs at the sound of his name.

 

 _ **They want me?,**_ he thinks _**, Why do they want me?**_

 

"Who the fuck even are you guys?" a brave voice rings out in the crowd of students.

 

The man with blonde hair turns and addresses the person head on.

 

"We are the four horsemen, so it would be best not to test us"  
 

"There's no way-"

 

The blonde haired man lifts his hand up and opens his palm. In the centre there is a ring of grey smoke.

 

"If this was to hit you, you'd die painfully" he answers, voice cold.

 

The grey smoke in his palm vanishes and he puts his arm down.

 

"You're-"

 

"Death, the pale horsemen" he finishes, voice bored, "I'm not going to ask again, give us Lim Changkyun or we will be forced to male you hand him over"

 

Changkyun feels a hand on his knee.

 

"I'm going to create a diversion for you" Kihyun whispers, "And when I do, you run for it. Do you understand?"  
 

Chankyun goes to look at him but the hand on his knee tightens.

 

"Don't look at me, focus on them"  
 

"Okay" he swallows, "I understand but they could-"  
 

"They won't, trust me on this"

 

"I trust you"

 

The hand on his knee vanishes as Kihyun rises to his feet.

 

"Lim Changkyun right?"Kihyun asks, "I'll tell you where he is"

 

The blonde man raises an eyebrow, "Will you now?"  
 

Kihyun moves past Changkyun and walks down the small aisle and towards the four men. Kihyun beckons for the man to come closer and he does. Kihyun gets on his tip toes, leaning up to whisper in his ear. That's when he shoots Changkyun a look, telling him to run for it.

 

And he does.

 

He stumbles out of the row of chairs and down the aisle, heading straight for the double doors, his exit from the assembly hall.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

"You little-"  
 

Kihyun lifts his knee up and knees the man where it hurts the most. He doesn't move.

 

"Sorry about that my knee just-"  
 

The man pushes him out of the way and runs after Changkyun. The one with black hair grabs Kihyun's arms, restraining him from chasing after the blonde man.

 

"Get off me you motherfucker!"

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Changkyun's about to reach the doors when grey smoke appears before him, making him come to a halt before it. The smoke materializes into the blonde man.

 

"You're him" he breathes.

 

The man grabs a hold of Chankgyun by the front of his shirt and pulls him forward. Changkyun crashes into his chest and he feels two arms wrap around his waist.

 

Changkyun watches as the world around them swirls into various colours. To prevent himself from being sick he closes his eyes and wishes that this was all a dream. A really bad one.


	2. apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun finds out more about the four horsemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'D LIKE TO APOLOGISE BECAUSE THIS HASN'T BEEN PROOF READ AND IS PROBABLY HORRIBL BC NOT EVEN I REALLY KNOW WHAT DIRECTION THIS IS GOING IN BUT A LOT OF PEOPLE SEEM TO ENJOY IT?
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR READING, KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED!
> 
>  
> 
> -QUEENMAO :)

 

> _**"An Into the unknown we go"  
> ** _
> 
> _**\- Unknown** _

 

 

 

Changkyun lands on the floor with a loud thud. He scrambles to his feet and looks around the room. The four men who were in the assembly hall are in a line, all looking at him expectantly.

 

 

"W-where am I?"  
 

 

The room he's in is large and the walls around him are made of glass, showcasing the darkness of the night sky outside.

 

 

"You're in hell" the blonde man answers, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

 

"What the-"

 

 

The man with light brown hair steps forward, "Okay, I'm sorry were not going about explaining this right. How about we introduce ourselves first? I'm Jooheon"

 

 

The man with black hair steps forward, "I'm Hyungwon"

 

 

The man with dark brown hair holds up a hand, "I'm Hyunwoo"

 

 

Changkyun turns to look at the blonde hair.

 

 

"I'm Hoseok but I'd prefer if you call me Wonho"

 

 

Jooheon hesitantly takes another step forward, "We're the four horsemen of Apocalypse. Have you heard of us?"

 

 

Changkyun frowns, "Should I have?"

 

 

"We, the four horsemen are a group of powerful demons that are lead by Apocalypse, the strongest of them all. We were chosen and formed by Satan himself"  
 

 

Changkyun's eyes widen at Jooheon words.

 

 

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

 

 

"You're Apocalypse" Wonho states.

 

 

Changkyun finds himself backing away, hands up in defence.

 

  
"You've got this all wrong. I'm not Apocalypse. I'm not a demon. I'm not-"  
 

 

"You're not the original Apocalypse but you are the reincarnation of him" Wonho explains stepping forward, "You, Apocalypse, always have a different appearance when you're reincarnated but you still carry the same demonic energy and because of that, we are able to trace it and find you"

 

 

"I'm not-"

 

 

"You are" Hyungwon butts in, "You can choose to believe it or not. Right now it doesn't really matter. The world and our lives are at stake here and your refusal to except who you are is wasting precious time"

 

 

"What are you talking about?" Changkyun yells, exasperated, "I have no idea what's going on"

 

 

In a flash, Hyungwon is in front of Changkyun, bending down and grasping Changkyun's face in his hand and squeezes it painful.

 

 

"Satan, you've got to know him right? He wants us back and that includes you too. If he gets us back, he'll tear our souls out and we'll become the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and that would mean us, heading up to earth and setting it a light like we did millions of years ago"  
 

 

"I- Can you explain that again but slower so I can follow?"  
 

 

Hyungwon growls and let's go of Changkyun's face. He sends a hateful glare at Changkyun before spinning on his heels and walking away.

 

 

"You were always his favourite Wonho. Why don't you try explaining this to our terrifying leader?" Hyungwon sniggers.

 

 

Wonho shoots Hyungwon a dirty look.

 

 

"When Satan first brought us together it was just us four and you weren't our leader then. We didn't have souls back then and that meant that we had no feelings and could easily be manipulated" he explains, a pained expression adorning Wonho's features, "We were sent to earth by Satan to destroy it but you were waiting and completely annihilated us"

 

 

"It was humilitating" Jooheon chirps, "But I've got to say that you were pretty impressive"  
 

 

"As I was saying" Wonho snaps, "After you annihilated us, you went directly after Satan-"

 

  
"Wonho" Hyunwoo calls, "Can you feel that?"

 

 

Wonho closes his eyes and they quickly snap open and his eyes are completely black. He blinks and they return back to normal.

 

 

"Oh fuck" he hisses.

 

 

Wonho runs forward and grabs Changkyun around the waist. He hauls him up and over his shoulder.

 

 

"What's going on?" Changkyun asks

 

 

"Satan isn't the only one we've got to worry about" Hyungwon answers, "Angels are after us too"

 

 

"You're kidding"

 

 

"Everyone get in a circle" Jooheon commands, "We need to get out of here"

 

 

They all gather into a circle and Hyunwoo holds out his right arm, Palm facing the celling.

 

 

"This is going to hurt but we all know that"

 

 

A ball of purple light shoots from Hyungwoo's palm and up into the celling.

 

 

"3, 2, 1"

 

 

They all disappear.


	3. What heaven fears and what hell worships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun gets more information on the people after the four horsemen and Kihyun is visited by a mysterious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise because this is over a month later. I honestly am having so much trouble with my laptop. I write out every chapter on laptop and then usually type it up on there but everytime I go to do that its either updating it self or just not letting me post my work on here.
> 
> It's so frustrating because when that happens I just don't have the energy to even try updating it. 
> 
> But I promise I'll try to be better at updating this because it seems a lot of people enjoy this? 
> 
> Anyway, my week has been a rather stressful one. Yesterday I spent most of my day hunting for Pokémon. Yes, I do love me some Pokémon go. But then it was hacked by a bunch of sad human beings with a lot o spare time on their hands. Shame on you. I was genuinely upset.
> 
> Today is my nans wedding anniversary so we are going out to eat at my favourite restaurant where you get unlimited drinks and an awesome salad bar. My sister also leaves for Berlin today on a school trip. I hope she has fun.
> 
> In a way I guess these authors notes are kinda like a diary for me. I just thought about that rn.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Kudos and comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Thank you, 
> 
> -QueenMao :) 
> 
>  
> 
> WRITTEN ON MY PHONE!!! WILL HAVE MANY MISTAKES!!!

> _**"Hell is empty. All the devils are here"** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**\- William Shakespeare** _

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun lands on his hand and knees, gasping for air.

"What" he breathes, "was that?"

He feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and haul him up, onto his feet.

"It's called teleportation" a voice whispers in his ear, "surely you've heard of that?"

"Hyungwon" Wonho warns, "don't start"

The arms recoil from around his waist and Changkyun finds it in himself to breathe again.

"What was after us?"

Jooheon sighs, "can you seriously not remember anything?"

Changkyun turns around and glares at him, "if I did, I wouldn't be asking that question, would I now?"

Jooheon puts his hands up in defeat and Changkyun feels great satisfaction at that.

"Angels" Wonho answers, "that was them trying to smite us"

Changkyun's eyes widen, "you can't be serious!"

"They want to kill us to prevent the apocalypse from happening again. Seeing as it can't happen without us" Hyunwoo explains further.

"So we have angels after us?" Changkyun cries, "I thought they were good"

"They are" Hyungwon snaps, "they want to end us to stop the apocalypse and save humanity"

"So why don't you let them?" Changkyun questions

Hyungwon blinks, "are you serious?"

"It's a valid question" Changkyun defends.

"It's a stupid question. We don't want to die, therefore were going to run far away from them" Hyungwon hisses back.

Wonho steps in between the two, keeping his eyes on Hyungwon's twitching hands. It's not a good sign.

"How about the both of you calm down. We're all on the same side" he says.

Hyungwon's hands stop twitching and he nods, "As much as it pains me to say, we need him"

Hyungwon smiles at Changkyun, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared"

"Scared of what?" Changkyun asks, frowning.

"Of dying. If those Angels get to us or God forbid Lucifer, then well..."

Changkyun nods in understanding, "When I was younger, I used to stay up all night just thinking about dying, thinking about my parents, my family, my friends, my idols all dying. I used to cry myself to sleep most nights"

Hyungwon's smile turns sad, "I know a bit or two about that"

Jooheon clears his throat, "as touching as this conversation is. We have the devil himself and god's warriors after us, so time for chit chat and sob stories really isn't now"

"We need to come up with a plan" Hyungwoo nods to himself.

"And we also need this guy" Jooheon points at Changkyun, "to remember his past life's and learn how to use his abilities again"

"But" Wonho speaks up, "we won't force you to help us even though if we let you go Lucifer will most defiantly find you and kill you. Are you with us Changkyun?"

Changkyun swallows nervously, "how could I possibly say no with an explanation like that?"

  
_____________________________________

  
Kihyun growls, "What are we going to do Minhyuk? Our best friend has just been kidnapped by a group of men who claim to be the four horsemen?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Minhyuk mutters, "You saw what they could do Kihyun. I don't think they were claiming to be the four horsemen. I think they really are the four horsemen"

Kihyun scoffs at him, expression pulled into utter disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" He hisses, "they are nothing more then nut jobs"

"They disappeared into thin air. You're ignoring all the facts here"

"And your ignoring logic"

Minhyuk shakes his head, "Do what you want Kihyun, believe what you want. I'm going home"

"You're not going to help find Changkyun?"

"There is nothing I can do to help"

Kihyun watches Minhyuk's retreating figure.

"What a dick" he grumbles, "I'll find Changkyun all by myself"

"I think" a voice interrupts, "you're going to need help with that"

Kihyun abruptly turns around and his eyes widen.

"You're-"

"No" the man waves off, "the man you met earlier was my twin brother. We're quite easy to tell a part. I have black hair, he has blonde hair"

"I-what?"

The man begins to circle Kihyun like a predator does to its prey.

"Who are you?" Kihyun demands.

The man grins and Kihyun stiffens. He's got a feeling he's not going to like the answer to his question.

"You know me. Most humans do. I am what heaven fears and what hell worships. I am lucifer. I am Satan"

 


	4. The devil calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun meets the devil. Wonho is reunited with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost been a month since the last update. Apologies. The last time I updated it was in IKEA now it's 00:25am and I need to pee. 
> 
> I've been really unwell recently. I seem to be unwell a lot. Also this is written on my phone because the laptop is down the stairs and just nope to ascending into darkness at this ghostly hour. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes because autocorrect seems to want to correct everything and form incoherent sentences.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed.
> 
> -Mao :)

Kihyun wheezes, "excuse me?"

The man or rather, Satan, laughs at him.

"Most humans I visit have the same reaction as you. You can't be Satan, he doesn't exist" he says, inching closer to Kihyun.

He grabs Kihyun's face with his left hand and squeezes hard.

"Well I do exist and you are going to ensure that my existence continues"

He removes his hand from Kihyun's face and to his shoulder. His grip is hard and firm.

"So, I'm going to need you to come with me"

Before Kihyun to scream in protest or even process the words Satan had just said, the both of them vanish into thin air.

____________________________________

  
Changkyun glances over at Wonho, who's sitting on the large wooden table in the corner of the room, opposite Hyunwoo.

He leans forward slightly from where he's sitting on the sofa which is located in the other corner of the room. He still can't hear what they're saying.

Changkyun, can you hear me?

Changkyun sits up straight and looks around the room. None of them are looking at him, more focused on finding ways of keeping them all alive.

It's not them that are speaking. This is a telepathic link old friend.

A telepathic link? Changkyun thinks, Does that mean that you can hear my thoughts?

Yes, every single one.

Who are you?

Changkyun keeps his eyes locked on his feet. Trying to avoid looking suspicious to the others.

I am Lucifer. Satan if you prefer.

Changkyun breathes harshly through his nose and tenses.

You want to kill us. Why are you talking to me? Your sworn enemy.

I have something you want.

I doubt that.

Your friend Kihyun is currently in my possession. If you want him to keep breathing, come to me. Surrender and forever be a slave to the underworld.

You better not have hurt him. You haven't, have you?

No. I would never hurt someone without good reason. You refusing my offer would be reason enough however.

Changkyun grits his teeth together, unsure of what to do.

Come to me apocalypse. Let us reunite after all these years. I'd like to meet your new vessel.

I'll do it.

Changkyun thinks he hears laughter but puts it down to his imagination.

Meet me at your high school. Where it all started. Tomorrow night at nine.

I'll be there.

Good.

Changkyun can physical feel the telepathic connection cut off and it leaves him with a stabbing pain in his head. He hisses and rubs his temples.

"You alright?" A voice asks.

It's Wonho.

"Yeah, just a headache" he replies.

He looks up to see Wonho's face. He's wearing a worried expression mixed with an unreadable expression.

"Get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow"

Changkyun frowns at the mention of tomorrow. He doesn't want it to come. He doesn't want to meet the devil. But he does want Kihyun back safe.

"About tomorrow..." he starts, swallowing nervously, "there are some important things I left at home that I'd like to collect. Do you think I can do that?"

Wonho nods, "we can make small trips with two people with the help of Hyungwon's ability. So it shouldn't be a problem"

Changkyun nods, finally feeling like he can breathe again. He doesn't know what he would've done if Wonho had said no.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night"

Changkyun begins walking out of the room, a chorus of "good nights" following him as he goes.

________________________________

Changkyun dreams of black and white that night. Of Yin and Yang.

_________________________________

Changkyun rubs his sweaty palms on his black jeans. Nerves are eating away at him at the prospect of meeting Satan and doing a deal with the devil.

"Right if you want to get clothes from your home, nows the time to do it" Wonho says, riding from the chair he was sitting on.

"Okay, I'm ready"

Wonho walks over to him and grabs his left hand, clasping them together firmly.

"We're leaving" he calls.

"I've activated the shadow spell. It will keep you covered from the Angels and Demons hunting you" Hyungwon yells back.

"Got ya! Thank you"

The both of them vanish.

___________________________________

Changkyun lands unsteadily on his feet. Wonho however, lands gracefully.

He looks around Changkyun's bedroom, emerged in his surroundings.

"You like your posters, don't you"

Changkyun looks to where he is. Wonho's admiring his Supernatural poster.

"I do. It gives character to the room" he answers.

Wonho turns around to face Changkyun, a serious expression set on his face. He can feel waves of anger radiating off Wonho now.

"I didn't bring you here to collect your stuff"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you agree to Lucifers terms yesterday during your telepathic link" he explains.

"You-"

"It's too complicated to explain" he cuts off, "but I refuse to let you go alone in rescuing Kihyun and I refuse to let you hand yourself over to him"

"I'm sorry that I agreed to it behind your back. He's my friend and I just want him to be safe and back home"

Wonho waves him off, "I understand. I'd do the same if it was any of you"

"That's good"

"What's the time?" Wonho asks suddenly.

Changkyun looks down at his watch. The colours all around him begin to blur and the sudden urge to be sick rises in the back of his throat.

"The time is eight at night" a new voice answers for him, "a little before our agreed time but it seems someone has decided to tag along"

Changkyun turns around and his eyes go wide as he takes in the appearance of the few voice. The man is not looking at him but behind him, at Wonho.

"Brother" he greets.

"Brother" Wonho grits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please assume that this will be updated every month because it has been these past two times. Thanks bros.


	5. Reincarnates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho and Changkyun talk to Lucifer. He's not all that he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very odd chapter. I don't remember writing the previous one as it was over a month ago and I've been super busy. 
> 
> Anyway if things don't connect that's why.
> 
> Me and my sis are sitting on the sofa watching the inbetweeners movie.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always welcomed.
> 
> -queen Mao :)

 

 

 

Changkyun can't actually believe it. There are two Wonho's standing in his bedroom. One of them has blonde hair and the other has black hair. Both are contrasts to one another. However, one of them is Lucifer.

"I knew you'd come with him", Lucifer speaks, "you've always been fond of Changkyun"

"He's our leader", Wonho grits, "of course I'd care for him"

"And yet", Lucifer sighs dramatically, "you do not care for your own brother"

"Not when he made me a monster. My love for you wasn't like mothers. It wasn't unconditional"

"Mother, a wonderful woman. Did an excellent job raising me but you, you were always the defiant, deviant one"

"For a good reason", Wonho spits, "she wanted to kill all the demons and then all the humans afterwards. Mother was an evil woman and I'm glad that she's gone"

Lucifer looks sharply over at Changkyun, who's head in lowered, eyes burning wholes in the floor.

"And who's fault is that? Your little changkyunie's"

Changkyun's head snaps up, "what?"

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "I thought that you would remember some things. Apparently you don't. How very odd"

"That's enough", Wonho snaps, "there are things that he doesn't need to know"

Changkyun glances at Wonho, eyes questioning.

"But he deserves to know them. No matter how bad or horrifying they may be. He has lived through these things H-Wonho"

Changkyun picks up on Lucifer's slip up straight away, "is Wonho not your name?"

Wonho bites his lower lip, "it's not"

Changkyun laughs, "It's not? Is Hyungwon's name Hyungwon? Is anything you've told me true?"

"His real name is Hoseok but that is not what is important here"

"No, you're right", Changkyun shakes his head, "Kihyun is what's important"

Lucifer narrows his eyes, "Kihyun isn't the important thing here either"

"You said that if I traded my-"

"Hush child", Lucifer commands, "let the siblings talk"

Changkyun leans backwards, feeling affronted.

"You called Changkyun here, so why do you want to talk to me?"

"I can't contact you without them knowing. Wherever Changkyunie goes, you follow"

Wonho frowns, "without who knowing?"

"The Angels and others..."

"I've known about the Angels tracking is but who else would be...?"

"The original four horsemen and apocalypse"

Wonho's eyes widen and Changkyun looks between them, confused.

"What do you mean?" Changkyun asks.

"We are the thousandth reincarnation of the four horsemen and apocalypse and he, my brother, is the thousandth reincarnation of Lucifer"

"Demons aren't immortal?"

"No but they can be resurrected again if a demon is willing to give up theirs and their families lives in order to do so", Lucifer explains, "two months ago five people and their families did just that"

"They resurrected the four horsemen and their leader, Apocalypse", Wonho whispers, "why didn't you try and relay this to me earlier?"

"The Angels. If they hear even a word about this, they will smite the whole of hell and earth and then recreate everything again"

"So you're not evil?", Changkyun frowns at Lucifer, "in supernatural you are"

Lucifer blinks, "I'm not evil but I do need to ensure that I seem so. The demons will rebel against me and the Angels will know that something is wrong and come to investigate"

"So Kihyun is okay?"

"He's perfectly safe in hell. Had to scare the poor boy though",Lucifer says sadly, "it's a shame, I'd like to have shown him my bed"

Changkyun blanches and Wonho scowls.

"You disgust me", Wonho mutters, "nobody would want to see your bed"

"It's rather impressive actually", Lucifer shrugs, "king sized, velvet cov-"

"There are more pressing matters", Wonho interrupts, "like how we stop the horsemen and Apocalypse"

Lucifer nods, "it was difficult for the Lucifer who created them to do so"

"How'd he destroy them?"

"By creating a new version of them"

"So you're saying that we're the only ones who can destroy them?"

"Yes", Lucifer beams, "I forget that you're quite the smart bean. You'd need your special headdresses to do so"

"and where did you put those?"

"In the fiery pits of hell", Lucifer smiles sheepishly, "which is close to where they are and no thank you to meeting them"

"So you want us to go to the fiery pits of hell, kill the original horsemen and Apocalypse and then do what?" Wonho narrows his eyes sceptically.

"I get to stop worrying about having my head cut off?"

"I don't trust you", Wonho scowls, "you could be working with them"

"Why would I? Me and the horsemen are bad news when working together"

Lucifer checks his left wrist, inspecting the gold watch on it.

"Ah, time is ticking", he breathes, "and I must go"

"I still don't trust you"

"Either way you need to kill them before they kill you. It's you guys they want the most", Lucifer shrugs, "you all know the way into hell. Decide quickly"

With that Lucifer vanishes into thin air.

Changkyun turns to look at Wonho, "what are we going to do?"

"Consult the others. Grab my hand"

Changkyun grabs Wonho's outstretched hand and like Lucifer, they disappear into thin air.

____________________________________

"You want us to go back to hell?",Jooheon screeches, "No, absolutely not"

"I don't think we really have a choice", Hyunwo says, "we die if we don't"

"It doesn't really sound appealing" Hyungwon comments.

"Like Hyunwo says, we've got no choice" Wonho sighs.

"What about Chan here?", Jooheon points, "is he going to survive down there?"

"He doesn't remember anything but he's the strongest out of us all. If he needs to protective himself he'll conjure up the magic to do so" Hyunwo says.

Changkyun feels oddly touched at his words.

"So I guess we're going to hell then?" Jooheon whimpers.

"We're going to hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've stated before, don't expect this story to be updated within a few weeks.
> 
> It will take a month for me to update it again probably.


End file.
